Pokémon: La Leyenda de Kanto
by xxedu10xx
Summary: Estas son las aventuras de Eduardo, un entrenador Pokemon que busca convertirse en campeón en todas las regiones.Mientras busca cumplir su sueño se enfrenta con el temible Team Divine


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"strongN/A: Hola Pokefans!/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"strongSoy nuevo en esto de los fics, pero estoy disfrutando hacerlo y compartir mis historias con uds. Espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios y sugerencias. Me gustarìa mencionar a quien me inspiró a escribir esta historia: Yami4923. Deberían leer "Días Oscuros"... el mejor fic de Pokemon!/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"strongNo quiero aburrirlos y sólo espero una buena respuesta. Saludos a todos./strong/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"30 de Junio a las 3:15Pm/ Pueblo Paleta/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Al fin, tras 10 años de espera, voy a ir a mi gran Viaje Pokémon por Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn... para simplificar por la 6 regiones y ganar todos las Ligas Pokémon del Mundo. ¡Ah!... disculpen. Me presento. Mi nombre es Eduardo. Mi edad, 10 Años. Región y Pueblo Natal: Pueblo Paleta/Kanto. Equipo Pokemon Actual:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"*Eevee: Macho: Nivel 15, Naturaleza: Mansa, Habilidad: Fuga/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Medallas: Ninguna/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Yo tuve la suerte de nacer en pueblo Paleta, el hogar de 3 de los grandes Pokédex Holders más poderosos: Red, el actual campeón de Kanto, y el luchador de los Holders, Green, el entrenador y líder del GYM de Ciudad Verde, y Blue, la evolucionadora y nueva líder del GYM de ciudad Carmin (ya que LT. Surge se retiró)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Es hora de alistarme para el viaje. Camisa roja, chamarra negra con los bordes rojos, jeans azules, zapatilas deportivas de Hoenn y una gorra igual a la de Sr. Red pero con los colores de mi chamarra./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Llevo conmigo mis pociones, mis Pokéballs, un tubo de Pokécubitos, mi dinero (unos 100.000) y lo más importante, mi regalo de cumpleaños: Una Masterball que me dio mi padre, quien -aunque no lo crean- es el diseñador de Balls de Sliph S.A./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"*Toc-toc*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¿Hmmm? -desvío la mirada a la puerta- ¡Pase!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¡Oh ,Eduardo!- dijo mi madre. Había un tono triste en su voz -Se que quieres ser reconocido y todo eso pero... no quiero dejarte ir. Algo muy peligroso podría pasar- Eso último lo dijo al borde del llanto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- ¡Vamos, mamá! No me pasará nada. Tengo a Eevee y al futuro Pokémon que me dará…-mi vista se cruza con el reloj de mi habitación y ¡Oh!¡ES MUY TARDE! -OK, mamá, tengo que irme... ¡NOS VEMOS!-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Tomé mi mochila y salí –literalmente- volando, tanto que en mi apuro, olvidé que mi habitación está junto a las escaleras y aunque intento resistirme a lo inevitable, ruedo ridículamente a través de los escalones./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¡HIJO! ¿Estás bien?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Si, si... menudo golpe, ¿eh? ¡Ah, claro!...¡adiós! *saliendo de mi casa*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ooookeeeeeyyyy... ¡Adiós! -dijo mi mamá con una gotita estilo animé y toda despeinada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¡ES TARDE, ES TARDE, ES... -repito frenéticamente mientras corro a toda velocidad. A lo lejos visualizo a alguien, pero ya es demasiado tarde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¡Oye, cuidado!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"¡PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¡Oye! ¡Ay! Eso dolió... -me doy cuenta de la cara familiar- Pero si eres tú…-Digo un poco sorprendido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¿Eh? Hola, Eduardo- dijo... ¡Esperen! Lo siento. Les diré quién es. Su nombre es Orange. Es el hijo del Sr. Red y la Sra. Yellow, la sanadora de los Holders, quienes son del Bosque Verde. Él tiene mi edad y es como mi rival. Se los describo: Tiene el cabello de un tono amarillo oscuro, ojos castaños. Viste la misma ropa de Red a esa edad./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"*Equipo Pokémon de Orange*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Pikachu/Pika jr.: Sexo: Macho, nivel 15, Habilidad: Electricidad Estática, Naturaleza: Seria/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Verán: Pika Jr. es el hijo de los Pikachus de Red y Yellow, Pika y Chuchu, respectivamente, y hermano de Pitaro de Gold (Holder de Jotho y criador). Acaba de nacer hace un par de meses como un Pichu, pero se encariño con Orange y evolucionó, gracias a su amistad, en Pikachu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Veo que también te retrasaste, ¿verdad? Je, je -dijo Orange -Oye, apuesto que llego antes al Laboratorio - casi sin darme cuenta, se fue junto con la brisa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¡Oh no, no lo harás! -dije activando mis zapatillas deportivas y corriendo a toda carrera, hasta sobrepasar a Orange./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Laboratorio Oak/Kanto 3:30 PM/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¡Yo llegaré primero!-dijimos Orange y yo al mismo tiempo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¡Chicos! ¡Al fin llegaron! -nos dijo una voz adentro del LAB./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Lo siento, Profesora Oak- le dije a Daisy Oak, la hermana de Green./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Les contaré que, tristemente, el Profesor Oak (abuelo de Green y Daisy) falleció unos 4 años atrás. Eso nos dolió muchísimo a todos nosotros; a Red, Blue, los Holders de otras regiones y en especial a sus nietos. Desde entonces, Daisy se hace a cargo del LAB Oak./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ey, Eduardo… ¿Eduardo?... ¡EDUARDO! -gritó Daisy, sacándome de mis pensamientos abruptamente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué suced..?! - tropecé con mis pies y grité como una niña cayendo al suelo. Orange se dobló de risa ante mi torpeza - Lo siento- dije con risa nerviosa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Bueno... -dijo suspirando la Prof. Oak - es hora de elegir a los iniciales - Al terminar la frase, tres Pokeballs aparecieron - Aquí están: Charmander de Tipo Fuego, Squirtle de tipo Agua y Bulbasaur de Tipo Agua - Daysy señalaba a los Pokemon en unas pantallas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ok, Eduardo. Tú elije primero -me dijo Orange./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Bueno - le agradecí con un gesto de cabeza y me adelanté. Era una decisión difícil. El futuro de mi destino se comenzaría a escribir con esta decisión. Mi equipo debía conformarse con los mejores exponentes y todo entrenador Pokémon sabe eso. Luego de revisar mis opciones y pensarlo, ya no quería esperar más tiempo. Debía decidir rápido y debía hacerlo ahora - Huummm... bien, entonces... yo elijo a... - finalmente vi a mi Pokémon y sonreí - ...tí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"emstrongContinuará.../strong/em/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /strongNo olviden comentar!/strong/p 


End file.
